The beginnings of Two different lives as one
by noob5673
Summary: Krawl. The enemy of all living beings. They are known to destroy everything and never stop. This is how most know them. But when one experiment creates a new High Krawl, what will happen? This is just me trying something, so Not sure if this would continue or not.


**The beginnings**

"Hmm, fascinating. Each mineral holds such power, yet is inaccessible for our usage. Hmm," mutters Karth, a scientist whose primary research is in minerals the Spectrobes consume, which were found recently by Planetary Patroller officer Rallen. He seems to be around his lower-20s would look somewhat handsome and healthy if it wasn't for the deep bags under his eye from staying up for too long and being slightly pale. Right now he was going over his research notes.

Each mineral seems to hold a power for each property, Corona for fire, Aurora for nature, and Flash for water. These are the basic properties of Minerals and Spectrobes. These minerals seem to be used as fuel so that they can grow stronger and then reach a limit for their form, where they eat an 'evolution mineral'. These, in particular, are fascinating. They aren't able to exert a power on their own like the basic ones, but instead, allow for more power to be added to them. Like instead of filling a glass with more liquids, adds another section of glass, allowing it to hold more. The possibilities with these minerals are fascinating. If we could fully harness these minerals outside of Spectrobes, we would be able to-

"Oy, Karth. Have you been staying up with researching those old rocks again?" Ugh, it's Johnathan again. He is a Planetary Patroller who seems to take it as his job to take me outside on missions or just outings when I do a lot of research. He is a nice guy and is popular, don't get me wrong, but he seems to find it necessary to interrupt my research to do so. "Hey, hey, you have been stuck in this stuffy place researching haven't you. You know you should really go out on your own sometimes, but then again, with me going with you, It would actually be an adventure than just a stroll around the place, huh," Johnathan somewhat mutters out loud to me.

"You know that I need to finish this research at some point, this is important to me-" I begin to say before he cuts me off.  
"Important for you or Martha?" He says bluntly, knowing fully well why I keep doing all-nighters.

"Both, I need to do this for a brighter future and... for Martha as well, since she seemed to also believe in that dream as well..."

Martha was...my wife. We were expecting a kid, twins in fact. We were working on a project at Ziba. This was mainly on Minerals as well, using Minerals found there primarily. The Minerals there seemed to be the ones to show more... 'vibrant' reactions than the similar ones from other places. After finding out about Spectrobes and properties, They were found to be a lot more effective as well to the respective property Spectrobes and were labeled as the S class version. This was fascinating for the both of us and while we were experimenting on the planet, a surge of Krawl attacked the facility, tearing off my arm and...killing Martha. The only reason I was able to survive was by being jettisoned out to space from Martha pushing me into a one-man escape pod and getting picked up by a nearby space cruiser. There was only one left and she sacrificed herself for me, staying behind on the doomed station. So, instead of nearly falling into a state of suicidal nature, I chose to instead live a bigger life for her, to not let the life she chose to let live over her own die out so that her sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"You know, sometimes I really think you should make anti-suicide speeches. That honestly was amazingly great."  
"...I was thinking out loud, haven't I."  
"Yep, anyway, you coming or not."  
"Fine, just let me get my shirt."  
"Sure...Wait, what?"

 **~Traansiiiitiooooon Goooooo~**

* * *

 **Oh Hey, It worked :D**

After going onto Johnathan's Patroller Cruiser, he goes and takes me on a full reconnaissance mission on Daichi to see how active the Krawl. This wouldn't take too long, but we also have to investigate the Tabletop Mountains, which is very dangerous, and we can't just scan from orbit since the Aurora here interferes with scanning large areas without being dangerously close, so we have to land for this mission. We were allowed access to Corona type equipment, however, so we should be fine as long as we don't stay for too long or make any dangerous moves with the nearby Krawl.

When we landed, Johnathan tells me that I can some excavation tools, but nothing loud or big. So, I just bring some simple ones, like a small drill, and three old ones that I personally use, a small pick, shovel, and also bring a brush. Not normally used with advancements in technology, but it's nice to be hands on the job sometimes.

After getting properly equipped and making regulations involved with the Corona type suits, we went out onto the planet. As expected, the Krawl weren't doing much on the plains and were mostly just wandering about minding their own business. Heck, they weren't even in their vortexes. After writing that down in a log, we moved to the next area. Nothing exactly was different in each area, the Krawl were mostly just lazing about, not doing much. The only slight abnormality was that there weren't even that many around. Kinda suspicious, but nothing that hasn't happened before, maybe that Rallen fellow or his partner Jeena went through the planet and cleared it of Krawl. Now that I think about it, where do Krawl appear from? Doesn't matter, just finish the mission and get back to the research, maybe take a nap for a while.

Going around and taking notes on areas where Krawl normally group up took some time, but it was peaceful. I managed to get a few minerals, but nothing too special. But, now we have to venture into the Tabletop Mountains. The Aurora's effects are most prevalent in that general area. The Krawl there are also very powerful, practically living off of the Aurora and are mostly of the Corona property.

When we got there and began hiking our way up, we didn't find many Krawl there. While in the other areas this wasn't out of place, on the Tabletop Mountains where nearly all of the Krawl live near? This just seeped of suspicious activity.

While continuing our hike, I just say what I thought.

"Hey, Johnathan?"  
"Yeah?" He replied  
"Do you mind if I head back to the ship, just so that I don't slow you down?"  
"...Somethings bothering you isn't there. I can tell since I'm pretty sure you are nearly just as fit as me, carrying nearly twice my weight in minerals and equipment once."  
"...*Sigh* Yes, the fact that there is few Krawl practically says something is going on, and if there is something going on, I'll only get in the way. Remember, I'm a researcher, not a warrior."  
"If that's what you wanted, go on ahead. You know where to head?"  
"Of course, see you back in the ship."

After hiking down, I begin walking back to the ship, when I noticed something nearby. It was strange. It looked like a mineral, but it was a dark purple. I'm pretty sure in my days or mining and researching, I've never seen something like that. So, curiosity getting the best of me, I take out my tools and begin excavating. After drilling the surrounding dirt, I take out my shovel to start getting the chunk containing the mineral out. Then, using my pick, I started to remove the dirt around it. Then, everything goes wrong. After chipping it slightly, a small smoke began to flow out of it. This worried me slightly, but this has happened before and for research sake, I kept on going. I was so focused, I didn't even notice when the mineral began to leak more and more smoke before it suddenly cracked. Me, being a researcher of minerals, became worried and went to check how much it cracked and from what. When I did, something leaped out of it at me and I blacked out.

 **Spooky and very annoying Transition goooooo~**

* * *

When I came to, I was in a pitch black area, but I could still see myself entirely. So, it's not dark, but instead, just the surroundings are pitch black. Good to know, now,

"Where am I?"  
 **"In your mind."** a voice replies behind me.  
"Hmm, is that so? Then what's happened to me?" I nonchalantly reply, preparing for anything behind me.  
 **"You are being turned into a High Krawl. This is done using me as a parasite to do so."**

Hearing this, I turn around in a startle, but instead of the monstrous beast I was expecting, it was just simply a man. He had a very pale purple skin and his hair was like mine, sticking up while slightly drooping to the front, to look like bangs without lying on my forehead, but instead of gray like mine, his was light purple. His eyes also had a black sclera with his eye and blue pupils. He was also wearing a black lab coat and had white gloves on. He was also wearing slightly obnoxious, pointed shoes. He had a poker face on while I was doing this, so it's only fair that I do the same.

"So, I'm being turned into a High Krawl?"  
 **"Yes.  
** "Mind explaining why?"  
 **"This is an experiment to see if we can create High Krawl out of humans. This will determine what the Krawl will do in regards to the humans main base."  
** "Main base...you're referring to Krollin, I assume?"  
 **"Correct, we would turn the rest of humanity into Krawl and move to conquer other races."  
** "Hmmm, where would we be when we awaken?" I don't need to be rushed, might as well keep pushing for answers.  
 **"In Malik, the main base of the Krawl. If you were to still be human, you would be promptly killed."  
** "Hmmm, so I have to turn into a Krawl to survive... Would you mind if we were to form a symbiotic relationship?"  
 **"Symbiotic?"  
** "Yes, instead of one conquering the other, we would share the same mind and body. I would have my information to help, and you have yours."  
 **"...This seems acceptable. However, your human mind will not be able to function properly in a Krawl body fully."  
** "Then, can you function the parts that are too abnormal for me to control instead?"  
 **"Yes, I can do that, but you, in general, will act like too human for normal Krawl and will be suspicious."  
** Shit, I've gotta think of a way around this...Wait a second,"...You said you are augmenting my body to be more like a Krawl, correct?" **"Correct"** "Then can you change my mind to be more similar to a Krawl instead?"  
 **"...You are strange for a human to ask for that willingly, but yes, I can do that."  
** Alright, things seem to be fine for now and I would be able to live for now. Now then, two last question.  
"Would I be able to ever look completely human ever again?"  
 **"That is unknown."  
** Worth a shot at least.  
And finally, "Would you like to become my partner?" I ask with a slight smile.  
He seemed to think for a while before smiling as well. **"Gladly."**

At that, he walked towards me before walking _into_ me.

 **I'm not allowed to do transitions like this one anymore, so, this is the last one;-;** (Mostly cause they would know you by now)

 **Super, Ultra Transitiooooooon, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~** (That's so obnoxious to me. I'll let it slide for now)

* * *

As he walked into me, I woke up. As I get up from what appears to be a gray block of stone, I can see that my hands are now a pale purple like the para- **I don't like being called that you know**... I don't know what I expected. **Me neither** **.** Well, let's get this out of the way, what should I call you. **How about, Raja.** All right, now it seems like my hands are pale, but if I look close enough, I can see a purple hue to it. **Yes, that is due to being a Dark or Property-less High Krawl. Red=Corona, Blue=Flash, Green=Aurora, and Purple=None/Dark.** What do you mean by 'dark or Property-less'? **Most say that Purple are property-less since they aren't affected by any known property, however Meja, another High Krawl states that it's actually Dark. Not sure on which honestly. She is a bit haughty, to be honest.** You seem to have a bit more feelings in your voice than before when we were talking before. **...Yes, I couldn't remove all of your 'humanity' from your mind, so the next best thing was to share it with each other. It feels...weird.** Hmm, now that I think about it I seem to not fe-

"Hmmph, it seems the new whelpling has finally awakened. So, state how you are feeling, your bodily functions are, and if we could make more of you" A female voice that sounds honestly like a haughty rich person.

I turn to face her and-

"M- **I am feeling fine, my body seems to function fine, but with a few minor issues. Making more of me probably isn't gonna be possible."**

Wait, did you just do cut me off? Why? **Because that is Maja, not this 'Martha' person you know, she is what most Krawl know as the second leader only to Krux, and take charge when he's busy. She is honestly very arrogant and won't make mistakes. If she ever does, she will _take care of it_.**

Wait for a second, the same High Krawl who wanted to make Humanity into more High Krawl? Can you try to dissuade her from doing so?  
 **I can try.**

"Explain why" she commands.  
 **"The only reason why is because the changes of Human to Krawl is nearly too much. If they aren't properly prepared for it, nobody would be able to survive it. Even then, it would be very difficult for it to work."  
** "Hmmm, then explain why _you_ survived," Maja asks once more, perhaps attempting to find a mistake of some sort. **  
**

 **"I was able to survive only by luck, this vessel seemed to be quite weak mentally and accepted becoming Krawl and I have subdued and removed the original host's mind. With anybody who tried to resist, they would suffer huge drawbacks and only remain as one of the lowest Krawl at best. Most would be able to fight me back with ease."  
** "Hmm, so it would be quite a waste of time to try this more times then. Oh well, you will serve under me as my right-hand man. So, go to Genshi to attack a Spectrobe fossil site, this will limit them greatly of an effective fighting force and possibly prevent them from getting too many fossils with ease. However, the main task is to destroy a tower somewhere on there. This is vital to my plans, but the other High Krawl are too busy to do it, so, you will go destroy it personally."  
 **"As you wish."**

At that, I walk away and then, when I turn a corner, I just put my back to the wall and slump down.

That was very close honestly. **I agree. We mustn't do anything to draw suspicion or she will kill us, now at the matter at ha-** How do Krawl reproduce? **I beg your pardon?** I am honestly curious on how the Krawl is able to reproduce honestly. **A-are you in love with freaking Maja of all people?!** What's wrong with that? **Goddammit, what the actual FUCK, is wrong with you. She is a sadistic and demanding person, never being happy until everything has gone according to what she planned. If anything ever goes wrong and you're related to it, YOU will be killed. And in collateral, I will also be killed. So, D.O. N.O.T. try to sex her up.** Umm, did you have to take that line out of a song? **Eh, it fits regardless. Anyways, don't we have to go and actually do that mission?** Sure, I think I'm fine and completely done with being lovestruck...let's be a prick to her. **NO, I said don't fall in love, I never said do this stuff.** Don't worry, it's gonna be important. **What for?** An experiment.

* * *

On Genshi, a portal opens up in the forest near the fossil dig sites.

Out of it walked Karaja. **Did you really need to make that dumb name?** Well, I can't use my old name, and we are both a part of each, we will share our names when referring to our body itself. **Fair enough I guess. So, what are you doing?** I'm gonna need your help on two things. One, order some Krawl to attack the Fossil digging facility. Have them start from the dig site towards them. **Herding the cattle?** Yep. Secondly, you think you can have a part of me go into a Krawl state temporarily? **Sure, we might not be able to handle a full transformation in such a weak state, but partially should be fine.** Can you do so for my arms? **...You're gonna dig up minerals and fossils here, aren't you?** Yep, it should be fine and I wanted to experiment. **Go nuts I guess.**

After some discussion, Karaja turned his arms into their into their Krawl form, gaining another two arms, one being a drill and another being a pick. His two forearms changed to become bigger and harder. After practicing usage of his arms for a while, he hears screaming that faded away from the Fossil dig site. This is when he goes out of hiding and heads out to the Dig site. He ordered the surrounding Krawl to guard the entrance from the lab and just stay like that until ordered otherwise. When the Krawl nearby leave to go do as ordered, Karaja searches for this 'tower' and waits there for a bit before he starts digging. Whenever he finds a Spectrobe fossil, he puts it down into a small pile nearby. As for the Minerals, he also does the same. After doing this continuously, Raja feels that some Krawl that he watched personally have been defeated nearby. After warning Karth about this, he begins transferring the harvest for today into a portal to Malik where no other High Krawl won't go for now, under the bridge outside.

"Now then, t **i** m **e** t **o** g **r** e **e** t **o** u **r** g **u** e **s** t **s** " Karaja mutters to himself.

After a series of running, he sees a guy with brown hair running towards him in a Planetary Patroller Officer uniform with a weird Pink thing following behind close by.

Hmm, wonder how Johnathan is doing. **He's doing fine. They were only expecting one person to come to investigate, so nothing should've happened.** That's nice to know.

"Hey, you! Stop right there." The guy yells at me.

"I'm Rallen of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. Who are you and what are you doing here?!"  
"My name is Karaja, a High Krawl so to speak. I'm just finishing my job here."  
"So you're one of the High Krawl! You have a lot to answer for! Get ready, Iku z-"  
 **"Yeah, no. I'm leaving." Raja** opens up a portal where he just jumps into before Rallen could react.

Back at Malik, Karaja is being mocked by Maja for running away from Rallen.

"I had the Krawl attack their Spectrobe's research facility and instead of taking this opportunity, you chose to run like a coward? Hahahaha, you are pathetic." She keeps on mocking him.

 **"I did the mission you have ordered, nothing has been excluding from what you have said. If you wanted me to fight him, you should've specified so." Raja** says, countering her mockings. **"Is there anything else I should do, or is that all?"**

"Tsk, fine, that is all. However, you are to find a way for the Krawl to conquer those humans."

 **"By your will M'lady,"** **Raja** replies disgustingly. **It's called manners, it helps keep her calm and not trying to rip ourselves inside out.** Alright, alright.

Anyways, Karaja began to walk away, before going back to ask one thing.

"Apologies 'M'lady', but I wanted to ask for a place to personally stay for now. I have some business that I want to do in privacy. Having company would only interfere." Karaja asks.

"Hmm, fine, there should be a place around the palace. Go through this portal and memorize it whenever you choose to not be useful." Maja replies, annoyed at his sudden question while leaving a portal behind.

After traveling through the portal himself, he finds himself in an empty room. It has the bare necessities of lights and a smooth floor, so he was fine with it. After messing around for a bit, he manages to break a piece of the ground off, revealing dirt. This is where everything begins.

This is where his growth and goal will begin.

 _ **That's all folks! Good Night everybody.**_

* * *

Author's Notes

If anybody does see this story, Hello, you either know a relatively obscure game that nobody knows or know a definitely obscure fanfic writer. Anyways, this was something that I remembered younger me painted before (Figuratively) in his imaginative mind. It was a diamond in the rough, doesn't help that creating entire stories in his mind that are all at this level is very difficult to sort through.

So, I'm just doing mini sheets for the OC here

Karth: A mineral researcher who can be curious at the wrong times  
Species: Human  
Age: Looks 21 years old while actually being 57  
Appearance: Looks like a young man reaching his prime with graying hair, normally wears a large lab coat.  
Personality: Whenever he focuses on something, he won't break out of it depending on the reason. Having your wife die and knowing she was fascinated with Minerals practically cemented in his mind. While he was Human, he tends to do the thing that would be the best for what he knows. However, curiosity takes precedence over that for some reason.

Raja: A Krawl parasite who is the partner of Karth  
Species: Parasitic High Krawl.  
Age: A few months, but only gaining sentience after infesting Karth.  
Appearance: A small worm-like Krawl. Small enough to fit in a man's hand easily.  
Personality: He used to have none at all, but now he has a serious business tone and act. This comes from the fact he isn't used to having emotions, but this can and will change.

Karaja: A Dark High Krawl who serves directly under Maja  
Species: Dark High Krawl  
Age: Mentally is 57, but bodily wise, he is around his lower 20s  
Appearance: Appears as a regular human that looks to be reaching his prime with pale purple skin. He also has a slightly darker shade of purple on his hair as well. He prefers to wear a black lab coat while in this form with thick gloves. In his Krawl Form, He becomes massive, easily rising above any other Krawl in sheer size besides the Krawlosphere itself. Besides his size, he grows an additional two appendage them holding a heavy laser each. His two forearms, however, hold a pick and a drill for melee combat. It seems like in combat, he would be able to control the battlefield no matter where he decides to fight, his lasers providing heavy ranged combat and his forearms being deadly up close. As for any special powers he holds, that is currently unknown right now. As for his lower body, he gains another segment to his body with additional legs, making him appear somewhat like a spider. He's swift, but is worn out quickly and burrows himself for a while, then pops up fully restored. Currently unknown why or how that occurs.  
Personality: Seems loyal, but has a tendency to do the bare minimum of what he is told to do. Then leave for his personal quarters for some reason. He acts neutral in everything, always having a poker face for some reason, and doesn't have any sort of emotional swings to anything specific, which is odd considering he's a High Krawl, but he was artificially made so, he was expected to be odd and different.

I changed my stand on what will continue this little thing. Just PM or review asking for this to continue


End file.
